


Please Go To Sleep...

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships, Switch!Thomas, switch!remy, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Thomas is exhausted, and Remy won't leave him alone till he gets his latte. So, Remy decides to use one of his favorite persuasive tactics: tickling.
Relationships: Thomas Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 9





	Please Go To Sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I'm uploading this fanfic in Toronto. Why am I in Toronto? I have to get some tests on my heart. So...I'm risking my immunocompromised health in the Toronto General Hospital. I'll let you know how things went next time I post, or on Tumblr.
> 
> This is Tickletober Day 27: Favorite Spot

Thomas sighed as he laid in the bed in agitation. 

“WOOOOO HOOOO! DANCE LIKE NOBODY’S WATCHIN’!” 

Thomas growled into his pillow. 

“Come ON, THOMAS! DON’T BE SUCH A PARTY POOPER!” 

Thomas flipped him off. 

“HAHA! SEE, YOU GUYS? THOMAS IS HAVING FUN!” 

Thomas flopped his hand onto his bed and covered his head with the covers. 

“AWWWW! Is Thomas preparing to do the BLANKET WORM?! HELL YEAH! GO THOMAS GO!” Remy started jumping on the bed and fistpumping the air. “GO THOMAS GO! YOU CAN DO IT THOMAS!” 

Thomas finally threw a pillow at the man. 

Remy pushed the pillow off his own face. “...Well that was rude.” Remy gasped and whimpered to himself. “Thoooomaaaas! You spilt my LATTE!” Remy whined, screaming the word ‘Latte’ like a toddler. 

“J-st c-njurrr up -nothrr ooonne.” Thomas said to Remy through his pillow.

“But- NO!” Remy threw the starbucks latte cup at Thomas. 

It bonked against the back of Thomas’s head. “Ow” Thomas grunted, rubbing his head. 

Remy threw a pair of keys at Thomas next. “WE ARE BUYING ME ANOTHER LATTE. RIGHT NOW.” Remy ordered. 

The keys clanged against Thomas’s head, in the exact same spot. “Oooohohow. Remyyyyy!” Thomas whined, wincing and rubbing his head in pain. 

“You RUINED MY LATTE! My other white SHIRT, is COVERED IN LATTE! I NEED MY LATTE, OR I’M GONNA HURT SOMEONE!” Remy ordered. 

Thomas rolled his eyes and shoved his face further into his pillow. “Y-u kindaa diid.” Thomas muttered. 

“GOOD.” Remy shouted. “IT’S ALREADY GETTING BAD THEN.” Remy added, before pouting and crossing his arms in anger. 

Thomas scoffed at that. But then he sighed and picked himself up. He got off his bed and wrapped his arms around Remy’s waist. “Come on, Remy. It’s time to sleep.” Thomas told him, lightly resting his chin on Remy’s shoulder. 

Remy shook his head. “Mm mm. Not until I get my latte.” Remy ordered. 

Thomas groaned. “What about tomorrow?” Thomas offered. 

“Earlier.” Remy ordered. 

“I can wake up early to get one.” Thomas compromised. 

“No you can’t.” Remy told him. “Besides: earlier.” Remy added. 

Thomas sighed into his shoulder. “You are just begging for a midnight latte, huh?” Thomas clarified. 

Remy whined and bounced impatiently. “Yeeeeeess!” Remy whined back. 

“Hmm...You don’t think anything else will help you get into bed with me?” Thomas asked with a smirk. 

Remy softened his expression a little, but quickly hardened his expression. “No.” 

Thomas smiled and slowly started to pull Remy along into bed. “If we sleep, we can dream about a latte factory.” Thomas offered. 

Remy blinked in confusion. “...There are latte factories?” Remy asked. 

Thomas shrugged his shoulders and made an ‘I dunno’ humming sound. “Might be.” Thomas told him. “Maybe we can discuss it in bed?” Thomas suggested. 

Remy narrowed his eyes and looked away from the man. “No. Not without my latte.” Remy ordered. 

Thomas blinked in surprise. He was truly being stubborn tonight. Were latte’s really that important to him?

Remy pulled away from him and turned to face the tired Thomas. “Listen, Thomas. If you don’t get me my Latte, I might need to force you.” Remy warned. 

Thomas sniffed a laugh. “And how are you gonna do that?” Thomas asked him, crossing his arms in amusement. 

Remy growled in anger, but quickly dropped his behaviour when he found an interesting feature on Thomas: 

Thomas’s chest was bare. That gave him ideas to use the most playful, yet strategic version of persuading: tickling. 

Remy started to feel a smirk growing on his face as he leaned into Thomas’s ear. “By taking advantage of your bare body.” Remy whispered proudly before pulling Thomas into his own chest. Thomas giggled and rested his head back on Remy’s shoulder, while Remy wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Cuhuhuddling? Your forceful strategy is cuddling?” Thomas specified. 

Remy hummed. “Not quite. Close, tho.” Remy replied before lightly poking and skittering his fingers on Thomas’s belly. 

Thomas wiggles around a bit and let out slight titters. “Rehemy...wahahahit-” Thomas giggled, wiggling even more before breaking out of his grip. 

“What? I’m just giving you belly rubs.” Remy told him as he pulled the man back into his arms. 

Thomas yelped and squealed as more of his belly and ribs were poked and squeezed. He knew EXACTLY what Remy was up to, and he was NOT having it. Thomas started wiggling about even more, and struggled in an attempt to get out of his grip once again. But Remy had pulled Thomas further into his chest, locked him in with his arms, and took a big breath: 

PBBFFFBBBBTT!

“aaAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! EEHEHEHEHEHE!” Thomas screamed and bursted out laughing. 

“Ooooh! Ticklish, I see?” Remy asked with an obvious smile on his face. 

Yeheah. You know that already though! You’re a version of me!” Thomas told him as he tried to get away. 

“Doesn’t mean I knew how ticklish you are. Especially your neck!” Remy teased, fluttering his fingers on Thomas’s neck. 

“Mmhmhmhmhmhehehehehahahahahaha!” Thomas giggled. 

“Awww! Coochy coochy coo, my party killer!” Remy teased. He blew another raspberry onto Thomas’s neck. 

“NOOOHOHOHO! STAHPIHIHIHIT!” Thomas begged. 

“But why would I stop when you were being so rude earlier to me? I think Thomas needs more tickles~” Remy decided with a smirk. 

Remy gently walked Thomas to the bed and laid Thomas onto the end of the bed on his back. Remy was standing above him and wiggling his fingers at him in an evil, anticipating manner. Thomas’s face grew red almost instantly as he tried to stop the man or tickle him back. But his sides were a no-go, and his armpits were not even ticklish. 

Remy’s smirk widened. “Not ticklish, Thomas~” Remy sing-songed as he poked Thomas’s belly button. 

Thomas let out a shriek and attempted to cover it up. But Remy grabbed Thomas’s dominant hand and pinned it to his side with his left, while he dipped and fluttered his finger inside Thomas’s navel. “NAHAHAHAHAHAHA! REHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAT MYHYHYHY BEHEHEHE- BEHEHEH- NOHOHOHOHO!” Thomas yelled. 

“Not your ‘beEeEe’? What’s a ‘bEeEe’?” Remy asked. Thomas shook his head in frustration, while Remy thought. Suddenly, Remy gasped and snapped his finger like he connected the dots! “Ooooh! Do you mean your belly button?!” Remy asked. Thomas looked away, embarrassed. “It’s because I LOVE belly buttons! They’re so tiny, but FILLED with ticklish nerves just waiting to be plucked and played to my enjoyment!” Remy teased as he poked and scratched in his belly button. 

Thomas giggled and whined as he covered up his face with his free hand. 

Remy giggled as he continued. “Is poor Tommy too embarrassed to say the b-word?” Remy teased. 

“BITCH!” Someone yelled suddenly, prompting Remy to stop

Remy and Thomas blinked in surprise and turned their heads to the source of the sound. Hidden behind the dresser, was a mustached version of Thomas, who was shirtless and dawned a white highlight in his hair. 

“Is bitch the word you were talking about?” Remus asked, holding up a yipping chihuahua. 

Remy sighed and proceeded to ignore him by tickling Thomas’s belly button to make him laugh again. Thomas’s red blush was right back onto his face in seconds as he squeaked and laughed while pushing Remy with his free left hand. 

Remus’s smile dropped as he realized what they were doing wasn't dirty whatsoever. In fact, it was the complete opposite. So, Remus rolled his eyes and lowered himself back into the imagination. 

Remy chuckled. “Wow! If tickling is the hidden key to getting Remus to leave, we should tickle you more often!” Remy told him. Thomas shook his head instinctively as his pushing against Remy weakened and lessened. The tickling was weakening him to the point where he couldn’t even push his own sleep persona off himself! “Uh oh...looks like someone is weeeaaakeniiing~” Remy teased. 

Thomas tried to cover half his face up in the bed comforter. “NOOOOHOHOHOhohohoho!” Thomas yelled. 

“Oooohoho, I think it iiiiis! Are the tickle-tickle-tickles on your belly-belly button making you all weak and giggly?” Remy teased, going for his sides to lessen the tickles a bit. 

“KIHIHIhihihindahahaha…” Thomas admitted. 

Remy tsked to himself. “Well, looks like I accidentally gave you what you wanted then.” Remy told him. Remy stopped tickling him and wiped away the ghost tickles as well. “I suppose I can wait till tomorrow morning to get my latte.” Remy decided. 

Thomas let out a sigh of relief as he recovered from the one-sided tickle fight. “Ohoho boy...okay.” Thomas replied. 

Remy tilted his head. “You okay?” Remy asked him. 

Thomas chuckled and leaned his head back on the bed. “Yeah.” He replied. Thomas reaches his arms out to Remy, silently asking him for a hug. 

Remy nodded his head eagerly and hugged him without even thinking. Thomas happily hugged the man and cuddled him. Remy smiled. “Feeling cuddly now?” Remy asked. 

Thomas grunted tiredly. “Mm hmm…” He kinda replied. Remy started to feel his eyes slowly getting a little heavy. He watched Thomas as he closed his eyes and began shallowly sleeping. He was too self-conscious to try and move now, because he may wake Thomas up by accident. As much as he wanted his latte…Thomas’s sleep mattered just a little more to him. He was Thomas’s sleep, after all. There were times when Thomas used to ignore Remy’s begs to go to sleep. But now that Thomas was an adult, he listened to Thomas more. In fact tonight, Thomas had to encourage Remy to head to bed! Talk about irony. 

When Remy and Thomas woke up the next morning, it was 9am. Thomas smiled and gave Remy a forehead kiss. “Good morning Remy.” He greeted him. 

Remy immediately shot up and pulled the covers off himself. “LATTE HERE WE COME!” Remy shouted, scooting himself out of bed and pulling his shoes on. 

Thomas bursted out laughing. “Come here, you go-getter!” Thomas ordered playfully, wrapping his arms around Remy’s chest and pulling him back into bed. “NoOoOoOo!” Remy whined childishly, squirming about. “Come ooooonnn Thomas! I want my Latte! I waited all night for it like a good boy!” Remy begged. 

“Nope! Not happening. First, I need my morning revenge.” Thomas explained proudly, wiggling his fingers at him. 

“WAIT- NAAHAHAHAHA! THOHOHOHOM!” Remy shouted. 

A HA! So you ARE TICKLISH! I was just going for the wrong SPOT!” Thomas declared. 

...Let’s just say Remy’s morning latte ended up being an hour later than usual.


End file.
